


Valentine Mischief

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Valentine's Day, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lucius gets trapped in a room and Narcissa helps him out.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Valentine Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club week 2/1 to 2/8 canon characters: Lucius/Narcissa. I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, Meditationsinemergencies, for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius had been pounding on the locked door for over an hour and still no one had come to see what the hell his problem was. _Father instructed me to come to this room. Specifically for Valentine’s Day to impress Narcissa._

He glanced around again to see the impressive king-sized bed with various kinky items to please each partner. _If I knew Father was into this kind of mischief...why didn’t he…_ his thoughts trailed off as he heard the door click open.

“Lucius! I was worried sick…” Narcissa exclaimed as she felt Lucius pull her into the bedroom engulfing her in a hug.

He kissed her warmly and the door closed behind them. Lucius broke off the kiss and uttered, “Damn.”

“Lucius, what the devil is this room doing in Malfoy Manor?” Narcissa looked around in wonder.

“Well…” he cleared his throat to gather his thoughts together, “It seems Father was the one who designed this room in his early twenties.”

Narcissa felt something awash over her as she French kissed Lucius who was taken aback of her actions.

“Cissy, are you absolutely sure?”

“It's been too long,” she murmured with a wave of her hand, and they were both naked.

They collapsed on top of the luxurious bed as they snogged fiercely. Narcissa wrapped her legs around his waist to urge him on. He felt her hand wrapped around his cock guiding him.

Lucius thrust up, and they both groaned in pleasure. 

“Is this a pleasure room, Lucius? We need to…” she gasped out as she stretched out her arms to grab the sheets for friction.

“What if Draco comes home and tries to find us. How are we supposed to explain…” her voice trailed off in a moan as Lucius sucked her neck.

“We can explore the rest of this room later, Cissy.” He felt her fingers thread through his long hair.

“Draco, Lucius. We need to tell him about this room. I know we need to find out which rooms are what,” she panted out as he rearranged their position. 

Narcissa hooked her leg over his urging him to go faster. “Is this because of Valentine’s Day, Lucius? We agreed on a ball. But this…” he kissed her soundly again feeling his climax coming and switched positions with her riding on top of him.

Narcissa started to feel her orgasm approaching and used her inner muscles to squeeze his cock for him to climax together.

They both came shouting each other's names and collapsed in a puddle as they cuddled.

“This room was dubbed by my father, Mischief room. “ He breathed out as he pointed towards the ceiling.

Narcissa saw Mischief with a Valentine’s heart around the word. “Kinky. What else is in this room? Are you ready for round two?” she smirked at her husband running her hand down his sweaty chest.

“Damn it, witch, you are going to be the death of me yet. I do love you and…” his voice trailed off as they heard the door swing open.

Lucius heard his stomach grumbling, “But food first, sex later.”


End file.
